The invention relates in general to power systems and in particular to a power system incorporating redundant, auxiliary power sources to provide high reliability power to critical loads. Electronic data processing (EDP) is an increasingly important part of current business operations. Computers are used in all aspects of modern business including conducting transactions, controlling production and maintaining data. If the computers are rendered inoperative, it can cost certain businesses on the order of millions of dollars per minute.
A known cause of computer failure is an interruption in the computer power source. Computers used for EDP are sensitive to power interruptions and even a brief interruption or fault can cause the computer to malfunction. FIG. 1 is a graph of a Computer Business Equipment Manufacturers Association (CBEMA) curve, which has been adopted by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) as Standard 446-1987, indicating that a computer can tolerate a one half cycle or 8.3 ms power interruption. Power available from existing utility grids (industrial power) cannot meet the high power reliability requirement of modern computer equipment. A business operating and relying upon electronic data processing equipment cannot rely on industrial power given the numerous and lengthy interruptions. Accordingly, high quality power systems are required.
The above-discussed and other drawbacks and deficiencies of the prior art are overcome or alleviated by the power system of the present invention. An exemplary embodiment of the invention is a power system for providing power to a critical load. The system includes a first power source producing sufficient power to supply the critical load and a second power source, independent of said first power source. The second power source produces sufficient power to supply the critical load. The system also includes a rotary device having a first power input circuit and a second power input circuit. The second power source is coupled to the rotary device at the second power input circuit. A transfer switch selectively couples the first power source to the first power input circuit and the second power input circuit.
The above-discussed and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and drawings.